The present invention is described as utilizing the prior art floor-supported mobile hydraulic-type jack which is used in connection with automotive work. The jack is utilized herein for supporting a car door, for instance, while it is detached from the car, and the jack and the door are then moved to the apparatus of this invention which receives the vehicle part, such as the car door, in a supported and rotatable position so that it can be worked upon. The use of the mobile type of hydraulic jack for automotive is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,010, for an example. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,955,632 and 4,239,197 show supporting apparatus for building doors which can be rotated into various positions while being supported for working thereon.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it is both a method and apparatus for supporting the vehicle body parts, and having them supported in either a set position or in a rotated position, according to the desired convenience of the work being performed on the part. In accomplishing this objective, the present invention provides for complete mechanical support of the vehicle body part, such as a vehicle door, from the very moment that it is released from the vehicle and to its position in the supporting apparatus of this invention. That is, one need not lift the part, such as the vehicle door, but instead it is supported on a hydraulic-type of floor jack which can then move the car door to the apparatus which will receive it and permit it to be maneuvered into various positions for working thereon.
Another improvement in object is to support a vehicle body part, such as a vehicle door, on the opposite ends thereof and utilizing the portions or openings of the door itself for the purpose of mounting the door. Still further, the support of this invention is adjustable to accommodate the different sizes and dimensions found in various vehicle body parts, such as car doors and the spacings of their hinges and latch openings and the like.